


"That Awful Tube" (Unfinished)

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, TUBES, Unfinished, doctor visit, nose and throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: “I hate this place, ugh,” Harry whined, already sat in the doctors chair, “I’ve hated this since I was sixteen.”





	"That Awful Tube" (Unfinished)

“I hate this place, ugh,” Harry whined, already sat in the doctors chair, “I’ve hated this since I was sixteen.”  
  
“But Shawn is so nice, he always does a great job,” Louis said, sat facing Harry on a rolling stool.  
  
“Yeah, but he has that awful tube-“  
  
“But that awful tube keeps you singing, doesn’t it?” A voice behind Harry said, making him curse under his breath.  
  
“Hey, it’s nice to see you again Shawn,” Louis said, getting up and shaking Shawn’s hand.  
  
“It’s nice to see you as well, and you too Harry,” Shawn said.  
  
“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Harry said, plastering on a smile as Shawn sat down with his file.  
  
“How have you been? You’ve been off for a while now,” Shawn asked, looking over Harry’s file.  
  
“Um, good, busy,” Harry replied, not overly knowing what to say when his last year had been spent being poked and prodded in a hospital.  
  
“Yeah, I ended up having a little chat with doctor Gray after I saw he put you on some throat meds for a bit, I got a little rundown on the situation,” Shawn said, Harry’s concern rising as his file was put down and gloves were put on.  
  
“You did?” Harry asked, watching as Shawn put a tip on a light, going to look in Harry’s ears.  
  
“Yep, as one of your doctors I do need to know what’s going on,” Shawn said, “plus the hospital visits were concerning – other ear please.”  
  
Harry turned his head so Shawn could look into his ear, trying to resist the tickling that it was making.  
  
“Yeah, we just had a few things to check out,” Louis said, placing his hand on Harry’s knee.  
  
“Yeah, it’s no big deal to me, I really just need to know how many times you got a tube down your throat and how much you’ve thrown up lately,” Shawn said with a slight laugh, Harry trying to shove down the uncomfortable feeling in his belly.  
  
“Just threw up that one time a couple weeks back, right? When you got the medication afterwards,” Louis said to Harry, who nodded his head.  
  
“Nothing since?” Shawn asked.  
  
“Nope, been all good since,” Louis answered, watching Shawn get his scope ready as Harry shied away in the chair.  
  
“Would you like spray freezing or swab freezing?” Shawn asked next.  
  
“Uhm, the spray is fine,” Harry replied, eyes darting to Louis’ as Shawn readied the spray bottle.  
  
“It’s fine, you’re doing good,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s knee in his hand.  
  
“Just a quick spray,” Shawn said as he stuck the nozzle up Harry’s nose, spraying the topical freezing into Harry’s sinuses, sending him into a coughing fit.  
  
Shawn gently tapped a Kleenex box against Harry’s arm, Harry looking over and taking it, placing it in his lap and pulling out a Kleenex, holding it over his mouth as he coughed.  
  
“You can blow your nose if you like, the freezing will be fine,” Shawn told Harry, prompting him to fold the Kleenex in half and blow his nose, the freezing making it feel funny but settling his coughing.  
  
“Should I do the other nostril or do you feel frozen enough?” Shawn asked, Harry letting out a tight laugh as he wiped his nose.  
  
“Um, I think I’m good?” Harry said, feeling the topical freezing seeping back into his sinuses the longer he had it.  
  
“Okay, I’m just going to peek in your throat while it takes effect, if you need more don’t be shy about asking,” Shawn said, getting a fat popsicle stick before asking Harry to open his mouth, pressing Harry’s tongue down to see his throat.  
  
“How’s the asthma?” Shawn asked after he looked for a minute, removing the stick from Harry’s mouth.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s there but there’s no pain,” Harry said, watching Shawn look in his file again.  
  
“He still coughs a lot, especially from the one inhaler,” Louis added, Shawn nodding his head.  
  
“Okay, once I take a look inside I’ll see if we can get you off of it or what we can do to help that,” Shawn said, picking up his scope.  
  
“Awful tube time,” Shawn said as he came towards Harry, a smile on his face while Harry grimaced.  
  
“It’s okay,” Louis said as Harry looked at him, Shawn tilting Harry’s head back against the chair before getting to his nose, Harry trying to stay still as the scope was pushed into him.  
  
“Let’s just have a look at these sinuses,” Shawn said as Harry’s eyes began to water, Louis moving closer to him and rubbing his forearm, trying to soothe him.  
  
“Okay, down we go,” Shawn said before sliding the camera down the back of Harry’s sinuses and into his throat, Harry twisting his legs and shutting his eyes as it happened, tears leaking down his face.  
  
“You’re okay,” Louis whispered to Harry as he felt the scope in the back of his throat, upsetting him.  
  
“I don’t like it,” Harry said, looking to Louis as he wiggled in the chair.  
  
“Shhh love,” Louis said, Shawn holding the scope steady as Harry cried out, reaching for Louis.  
  
“Sorry,” Louis said to Shawn as he stood up, trying to calm Harry down.  
  
“It’s okay, we’ve got lots of line,” Shawn said, adjusting as Harry tried to latch on to Louis.  
  
“Is it okay if he sits in my lap?” Louis asked.  
  
“Sure, it’s fine with me,” Shawn said.  
  
“Would you like that? If you sit in my lap for the scope?” Louis asked Harry who nodded his head, Louis grabbing him under his arms and hoisting him up, trying to keep him still while sitting down in the chair. Louis placed Harry down inbetween his legs and slid him back, letting Harry rest back into him.  
  
“Shhhh,” Louis said as he got the Kleenex box from inbetween Harry’s legs and pulled one from it, turning Harry in his lap enough to wipe his face, Harry blinking as his eyes were wiped.  
  
“Take some deep breaths love, the scopes already in so this is as bad as it’s going to get, you’re all good,” Louis said, combing back Harry’s hair as Harry took some breaths and began calming down, looking up to Shawn.  
  
“You okay?” Shawn asked, Harry nodding his head as the embarrassment washed over him, his cheeks pinking.  
  
“Sorry, I do know it’s uncomfortable,” Shawn said, “I’ll try and be quick and then we just have to do your in ears, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Harry said sheepishly, feeling like he needed to swallow down the scope in his throat.  
  
“Okay, lets check this all out,” Shawn said, working the scope so he could see Harry’s throat and vocal chords.  
  
Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and rubbed his shoulder as he was scoped, Shawn watching the computer screen while Harry shed his last tears.  
  
“Okay, everything looks fairly good, a little bit irritated but that looks more like it’s from today, and should calm down fine. I would say dropping the one inhaler would be fine, but the prescription is through doctor Gray so I’ll have a chat with him and so can you guys and get you off of it,” Shawn said, “as far as singing goes, it’s all good from me.”  
  
“Yay! See? You’re all good honey,” Louis said, smiling up at Harry and giving him a squeeze.  
  
“Yay!” Harry said as well, “can we take out the tube now?”  
  
“Of course, lets get this out of your nose,” Shawn said, “it’ll probably tickle and feel gross.”  
  
Harry nodded before Shawn began pulling the scope out of Harry’s nose, Harry whining as he felt the slide of it, Louis holding him still in his lap. Harry started coughing again as the scope tickled the back of his throat, Louis helping him get a Kleenex to cover his mouth, Shawn popping the scope out of his nostril.  
  
“Let me wipe your nose,” Louis said over Harry’s coughing, wiping up the snot Harry couldn’t feel in his nose.  
  
“Ugh, awful,” Harry muttered as his coughing died down, sighing out afterwards.  
  
“But beneficial,” Shawn said, making Harry roll his eyes and cuddle into Louis, Louis chuckling at his antics.  
  
“You ready to do your ear moulds?” Shawn asked as he put his scope aside to be cleaned and threw his gloves away.  
  
“Mhmm,” Harry said, Louis running his hand through his hair.  
  
“Okay, I’m going to have to pack your ears and then fill them with some silicone, you won’t be able to hear for a couple minutes, but they set pretty quickly,” Shawn said as he readied two big syringes and the rest of his equipment, Harry sitting up as Shawn came over.  
  
“Perfect, I’m just going to get you to bite on this block gently, I know it’s weird but it sets your ear canal right,” Shawn said, Harry softly taking the funny shaped block inbetween his front teeth, letting Shawn set his jaw correctly.  
  
“Okay, first ear,” Shawn said as he got Harry to turn his head, getting to his ear and packing it so his eardrum would be safe.  
  
“Second ear please,” Shawn asked, Harry turning his head the other way and getting his next ear packed.  
  
“You good?” Shawn asked Harry as he got the first syringe of silicone out, Harry nodding his head.  
  
“Okay, just a cold feeling,” Shawn warned before getting the syringe into Harry’s ear and filling it, the green paste cutting off his hearing.  
  
Shawn filled his other ear as well, Louis rubbing on either side of his spine to comfort him.  
  
“He is okay, right?” Shawn asked Louis as he threw away his syringes.  
  
“Yeah, he’s just had a long couple of months, but he’s all okay,” Louis said, keeping his hands moving on Harry’s back.  
  
“Okay, I hope the hospital stays weren’t too bad, I know doctor Gray is good though,” Shawn said.  
  
“There were some rough patches but overall it was good, glad he doesn’t have to go back anymore,” Louis said, gently playing with the curls on Harry’s neck.  
  
“Yeah, I can imagine. It’s never fun seeing a loved one in the hospital,” Shawn said, “especially your significant other.”  
  
“It was awful, I’d rather not see him with tubes and wires all over him again, unless we’re old together,” Louis said, Shawn smiling at him.  
  
“I’m pretty sure you’ll be old together, Harry’s too stubborn to let you go,” Shawn said, making Louis smile as well.  
  
“I’m just as stubborn as well, wouldn’t trade him for the world,” Louis said, thumbs tracing back down Harry’s muscles.  
  
Harry leaned back into Louis’ chest, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry placed his hands over Louis’, intertwining their fingers. Louis placed kisses over his shirt on his shoulder, waiting as the silicone in his ears solidified.  
  
“Okay, we can pull these out now,” Shawn said, Louis holding a few stray curls out of the way as Shawn massaged around Harry’s ear, eventually loosing the silicone and taking everything out of his ear.  
  
“We all good?” Shawn asked Harry, getting a nod and a muffled hum from Harry.  
  
“Good, just the other ear,” Shawn said, Harry turning his head and laying it on Louis’ shoulder, sleepily blinking as the mould was taken out of his ear.  
  
“There we go, all done,” Shawn said as he took the block from Harry’s mouth, smiling at him.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry said as he passed the Kleenex box back as well, Shawn placing it on his desk.  
  
“No problem, just give me a call if anything happens, I’ll get your moulds shipped out and you’ll be good to go with your new in ears in no time,” Shawn said.  
  
“It was lovely seeing you,” Louis said, helping Harry get up from the chair.  
  
“It was lovely seeing you as well, I’ll see you for your appointment soon, have a good day,” Shawn said, Louis’ smile faltering for a second as he dreaded having the scope down his own nose. Harry was wobbly making his way to the door though, Louis giving one last ‘thank you’ before catching up and helping guide Harry.  
  
“Bambi legs,” Louis joked to Harry as he lead him out of the office, Harry clearly not himself, disjointed from the visit.  
  
Louis got him into the Range Rover, shutting his door as Harry  put on his own seatbelt, Louis walking around to the other side and hopping in as well, belting himself in before starting the engine.  
  
“You’re alright,” Louis said with a touch to Harry’s thigh before he started driving, Harry stuck on looking out his window for the drive.  
  
 The ride home was quiet, Louis sighing as Harry was out of the Range Rover as soon as they were parked though, trudging into the house before Louis even had the garage door shut.  
  
“Please don’t be a temper tantrum,” Louis quietly said as he rested his head on the steering wheel, gathering his thoughts together before getting out of the vehicle and going into the house.  
  
He was greeted with silence and Harry’s boots kicked onto the mat, sitting there like a warning signal amongst the rest of the neatly placed footwear. Louis straightened out the boots before taking off his own sneakers and stepping into the main house, checking the kitchen and living room for Harry before heading to their bedroom.  
  
Louis found Harry face down in his pillow, gentle cries coming from him.  
  
“Sweetheart –“  
  
“NO!” Harry interrupted, screaming out as he sat up, Louis cautious as he took a few steps into the room, Harry primed to be explosive.  
  
“I don’t want to anymore! I don’t want tubes again and I don’t want to be poked and I hate it! I’m tired and I’m sick of everyone touching me and tests and knowing everything and talking about me and I’m so tired!” Harry screamed, hands fisted in the sheets as he exploded, grabbing Honey from the middle of the bed and flinging her towards the wall, the stuffed animal bouncing onto the floor. Harry sobbed out then, placing his hand over his mouth as he broke, Louis moving to his side, knowing that Harry needed the comfort now.  
  
“Let it out, don’t push it away love,” Louis said, gently taking Harry’s hand away from his mouth so he could breathe, rubbing his back at the same time.  
  
“I, I can’t,” Harry said through a sob.  
  
“It’s okay, you can,” Louis said, “just cry it out baby.”  
  
Harry sobbed at the words, tears dripping down off of his cheeks, Louis comforting him through it.  
  
“Why am I so messed up?”  
  
“You’re not messed up, you’ve just had a lot going on and it’s difficult to process,” Louis said, grabbing a few Kleenex’s and wiping Harry’s wet face, “anyone would struggle.”  
  
“I’m so tired,” Harry said, “I just don’t want to anymore.”  
  
“I know, and you don’t have to, everything’s all done and you don’t have a checkup for months,” Louis said, Harry looking up at him.  
  
“I don’t?” Harry said, taking in a shaky breath.  
  
“Nope, I know you can’t keep track of it all but I promise you’re all good till your next physical.”  
  
“I’m so tired,” Harry whined out, confused and gasping in a breath.  
  
“I know, lay down love, I’ve got you.”  
  
Louis helped Harry shuffle down horizontally on top of the duvet, Louis pulling one of Harry’s pillows under his head.  
  
“Yeah, I’m right here.”  
  
Harry sniffled as Louis rubbed along his back and felt him slowly relax, sinking into the bed before he shut his eyes, exhaustion sweeping him into sleep. Louis grabbed a loose blanket from the end of the bed and tossed it over Harry, letting him rest his head.  
  
—  
  
Harry smushed his face into his pillow as he woke up a few hours later, Louis sitting with a book in his hand beside him, content to sit and read while Harry slept.  
  
“Hi baby,” Louis whispered as he brushed Harry’s hair gently, keeping his eyes on his book.  
  
“Take your time, I’m gunna finish this chapter.”


End file.
